the_commonwealth_of_calissniafandomcom-20200215-history
The Commonwealth of Calissnia Wikia
The Commonwealth of Calissnia The Commonwealth of Calissnia is a recently established, and growing micronation stemming from Concord, NH, USA. History The Commonwealth of Calissnia was originally a meager fantasy of two young adults by the names of Joe Ossoff and Peter Newland, who dreamed of one day ruling a nation; however this dream quickly became a reality. Determined to create a thriving Micronation, they sought out their most respected and beloved peers to aid them in the construction of their desired national identity. At the First Council Meeting of Ari's Basement on June 10th, 2015, The Commonwealth of Calissnia was formed. It elected Peter Newland as Grand Vizier, made the national flag, created it's government, and determined the role of the council. A day later, it created constructed a National Library. Calissnia quickly grew into something larger than anyone expected; the nation gained a population which nearly quadrupled in size over the course of a mere two days. It became a progressive society, being one of the first nations in the world to grant house-pets citizenship. 'The Calissnian Civil War; June 16th- ' On June 15th, 2015, Councilman Joe Ossoff abandoned the High Council after his aims of creating an absolute monarchy were subdued by the High Council. In an effort to consolidate power and make a name for himself, he now leads a rebellious group of ex-councilors, calling themselves the Grand Duchy of Raveria. However, after the leader of the rebel forces refused to return a prized national artifact he had embezzled from Calissnia's treasury, and publicly vandalizing the Calissnian image, the Calissnian Council of High Viziers had no choice but to issue an ultimatum, called the Three-Legged Polar Bear Ultimatum. The Fallen Vizier (leader of the rebel forces) quickly denied the requests however, and thereby declared war at 23:00 on June 16th, 2015. the Nation has been in a state of civil disorder since. Government The Calissnian government is run by a small inner council of High Viziers, with one Grand Vizier at its head. This Council is in charge of proposing laws and enacting them, running the nation, maintaining stability, dealing with foreign powers, the military, the state treasury, and everything in between. Citizens are allowed to advise the High Council on any matters they desire, but the Council is the body that has the final say. Currently, the High Council is made up of three High Viziers, and one Grand Vizier; Grand Vizier Peter Newland I, High Vizier Ari Toumpas, High Vizier Drue Foster, and High Vizier Leigh Schafer. There are several sub committees that have some jurisdiction over other affairs of state. The Anime Shogunate is a council based on spreading Japanese media to the Commonwealth, and the Perish Advisory Council was established as a secondary governing body to that of the Calissnian Council of High Viziers. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:MicroWiki